Not Normal
by Ella Lau
Summary: Lola Clarkson isn't a normal girl. She's the half-blood daughter of Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom. Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except Lola, all other things belong to Marvel and Rick Riordan.
1. Prologue

OC's PoV

Hi, I'm Lola Clarkson, just your normal average daughter of Athena. Me meeting the Avengers was actually an accident, and it was pretty awkward at first.

It all started on that day…

6th August 2014

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. Well, coming to think about it, the camp being normal was weird. So I should say that I wasn't gonna have a good day.

"Wake up!" said my half-sister Annabeth. Ugh, you have no idea how weird it is to be bossed around by your older siblings (half-siblings) which are older than you. And yeah, I have a lot of siblings. "Alright, OK, I'll wake up…" I said.

We had to go on a 'field trip' right after breakfast. It was to a museum that had exhibits on weapons and mines and stuff, but most of us were dyslexic, so we just folded up the travel guide and ripped it to shreds. I kind of got carried away, no, I mean literally carried away, by a giant daemon bird to the underground sewer pipes. I took off my necklace, and it transformed into my trusty sword, Firestorm. I killed the bird and instantly went out of the sewer and back outside. That's when I was classified as an 0-8-4 by SHIELD.


	2. Meeting the SHIELD agents

Natasha's PoV

The other Avengers and I got out of the BUS to the spot they said about another 0-8-4 that was really strange and needed the Avengers to take care of. "Really?" I told the others. They can't take care of a single object-" "Actually, Nat," Steve said, "'it' might be a person, so to speak." "We've reached our stop, agents," said Agent Coulson over the loudspeaker. "Get ready for landing." I groaned. I'd rather stay in Stark Tower and watch Tony ramble on about his robots.

(Tony: They're not robots!)

(Natasha: Shut up, Tin Man, it isn't your part yet.)

So, where was I? Oh, right. Anyway, we got off the BUS and onto the spot where the 0-8-4 was. Steve was right. It was a girl. She looked normal, except for a 3 foot long bronze sword that she was holding.

The girl said," Stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you. I just want to get back to camp-" " What camp?" Stark asked her. "I can't tell you about it. But what I can tell you is that I got lost on a field trip-" " A field trip?" I asked, "so is it some kind of science camp then?" "No, of course not. I go there with my brothers and sisters. That's actually the most I can tell you." "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Agent Hill said. " We'll take you to our plane and ask you some questions.

Lola's PoV

Turned out Hill's version of 'asking questions' was actually throwing me into a cell with a table and threaten me with a light shining in my eyes.

(Hill: No, I didn't do that.)

(Lola: I'm pretty sure you did.)

So, yeah, she asked me a ton of questions like: where did I come from, who my parents were and maybe a few more about my sword and my 'camp' I kind of told her things that were about half true and half made up. I mean, who would believe you if you told them that your mother was Athena and that you're in a camp full of people like you?

Well, next I knew that she had a lie detector in her pocket and Firestorm was back on my neck. So she said that I was lying and she sent in Natasha to question me.

Natasha was nicer from the start, so I gave in 'cause she looked and felt trustworthy. I told her everything and she trusted me. She said" All right Lola, are you sure you told me everything? " I did, so I said yes. I never knew that a mortal could trust me, until then. I guess she's been in even wackier stuff than this.

**Dun dun dun! How was it? It's summer vacation now so I'll be updating this everyday if I can. Please R&R to get new chapters! If I don't get any new reviews by tomorrow, I'll post it at a later time. So give me some reviews!**


	3. First attack and quest

Lola's PoV

It wasn't long until the first daemon attack came around. I thought it was Carter and Sadie Kane, but it was another stupid daemon bird. Barton started shooting arrows at it, but they just passed through it and went out the plane. I told the others how normal weapons didn't work on daemons and then we had to use some celestial bronze falling from the sky (don't get me started) to coat the arrow tips and bullets while I fended off the daemon. I explained to them how demigods were at permanent war with daemons, and thank Olympus that they understood (or not).

I was exhausted. It turned out that it was a whole flock of daemon birds in the sky. Why do these things keep hunting me?! Good thing the Avengers were quick, or I'd be toast now. I was like," Holy Hera, would these things stop coming at me?"

(Steve: Who are Carter and Sadie?)

(Lola: Long story, I'll explain later.)

So, yeah, I was hunted down by a whole flock of crazy overgrown chickens, and not to mention a huge spider, I'm still cursing Arachne for that. (Stupid Arachne) Thanks to the celestial bronze bullets and arrows, we all were safe at the end.

Steve's PoV

Alright, that attack was even weirder than the Chitauri war. Everyone agrees except Lola. She says that it was normal for her to be hunted down by freakish overgrown chickens.

(Thor: You are right, my friend. That was really peculiar.)

(Steve: Thanks, Thor.)

After the attack, she was looking at us weirdly. She said," How come you guys are clear sighted? I mean, not Thor, of course, he's a god , for the gods' sake." Yep, the weirdest 0-8-4 in history.

Lola's PoV

It wasn't long before I got an Iris message from Piper. Or should it be called a Fleecy message? Anyway, Piper said," Lola, good thing you're alive! Jason's been captured, and the camp is in total chaos! We need you back immediately." "Piper, are you on a quest? And what do you mean Jason's been captured?" I asked. "Yeah, I am. And we're supposed to find you and Jason, and bring you two back. Annabeth's worried sick about you!" she replied. "I'm on my way. Meet me at the bottom of Olympus."

We needed to go to New York to stock up on supplies, and that gave me just enough time to hop of the plane and go to the spot where I was supposed to meet Piper.

I brought her back to the plane and convinced the others, especially Nat and Barton not to kill her and to let her stay on the plane. They took it pretty cool, despite the fact that they didn't know her.

**What do you think? Should I add the Kanes into the mix? **


	4. Going back to camp (not)

Lola's PoV

This is even wackier than Camp being normal! _Di immortales_, I'm going crazy! Jason's been captured by none other than HYDRA, SHIELD's arch nemesis. Piper's on the plane, and she's freaking out! I've been to her room lots of times, and found her crying every time.

(Piper: Yeah. _Di Immortales _all right.)

And well, we can't fly around looking for Jason with monsters hopping on the plane every once in a while. So we came up with a plan. We look for Jason, and we get out of the plane, and to Camp Half-Blood.

(Later that day…)

Natasha called us up to see that a freak storm was right below us, and she was sure that Jason was there. Piper rushed to the window and saw none other than: Jason. We landed after a while, and tried to call to Jason but it didn't work. Piper decided to get of the plane herself and call to him with charmspeak.

Piper's PoV

I found Jason, and tackled him. Everything looked normal, except his eyes. They were pitch black, not blue like the Jason I knew.

I remember that Lola told me how to restore him. I stabbed him with my blade, Katoptris, and his eyes returned to normal. Nice going, Wise Girl.

**Yeah, that's it for now, but I would be busy, cause school starts soon and I have a lot of homework to do, and I'm working on my X-men fanfiction still, so bye guys!**


	5. Percy's Birthday

**Hey guys! Guess what day it is! Yes, it's seaweed brain's birthday! So this is like, a Percy Jackson special, thank you all for reading the Piper and Jason special. So, let's start!**

Lola's PoV

Annabeth Iris Messaged me in the morning, at 12:00 am sharp. She wanted me to help her to keep Percy busy. A child of the Big Three would be on my nerves later, I guess. He goes haywire without Annabeth, and that would be a disaster for me and the others.

I picked him up on Nat's car (don't judge, she asked me to call her that.) and we went as far away from the beach as possible. And as I expected, he went crazy. ANNABETH! I'll give her payback soon, after Percy's birthday. He wasn't supposed to be near the beach, so I took him to the mall. We were attacked by a huge chicken, or so I thought, but that was actually Carter and Sadie. Phew! I explained everything to them quietly, and asked them to calm Percy down.

Sadie used the _Ha-Tep_ spell and he seemed fine. And _then_ the monsters came. I manipulated the Mist to make them look like little birds flying, and used my shield to deflect the blows. Percy pulled out Riptide and disintegrated a few with one blow. I used Firestorm for the rest, and nothing came next.

The Kanes stalled for just enough time for me to buy some gifts for him and send them away with Hermes Express.

Later we went to the beach for his surprise party and I got my revenge on Annabeth. MUAHAHAHAHA!

**Sorry for the late update, school is killer now and I can't update anything because of the homework. So I might update sooner or later. Until then, bye!**


	6. (Caution: Cliffhanger)

Lola's PoV

One word was in my mind when I got to bed. One word. Danger. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew there was danger for sure. I scrolled through every ounce of comic knowledge in my mind but still, nada. And I read a lot of comics. Loki. In Asgard. Magneto. All fine in another universe. Ultron. Destroyed. H.Y.D.R.A. Destroyed. What else? I decided to ask Nat for tips.

She said that I already covered every single villain so they'd be fine. But I wasn't counting on Percy.

I got an IM in the middle of the night. It was Percy. He said," Annabeth's missing! I need help now!" Oh my Gods I never knew this would happen!

Thor said that Loki was dead. I hate to lie to the big guy, but he wasn't. My mother has taught me to accept cruel fate, especially when my least favorite character doesn't actually die in a comic book. Annabeth was taken. By who? Loki. He's the only possible villain I could think of. And my brain is possibly the smartest here!

(Natasha: I'm a master assassin.)

(Lola: Yeah, and I'm a literal brain child.)

(Thor: What?)

(Lola: He's probably the densest of bricks.)

(Thor: Who?)

(Lola: GRRRRRRR just let me finish.)

Anyway, Loki took Annie. Long story short. We decided to find her and take her back to Camp.

**Tada a cliffhanger! I love it when I troll you guys. See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
